KFP The Patriot
by mad eye's love
Summary: A peaceful farmer is driven to lead the colonial militia during the American Revolution. When a sadistic british officer murders his son.
1. Chapter 1

Cast list

Shifu - Benjamin Martin

Brian - Gaberial Martin

Tai Lung - Thomas Martin

Meili – Margret Martin

Mei Ja – Susan Martin

Jiao Long – William Martin

Ru – Samuel Martin

Rong – Nathan Martin

Mayling - Charlotte Sleton

Lin Lin – Ann Howard

Chen – Harry Burwell

Crock – Jean Villeneuve

James MacToams – Reverend Oliver

Po – Dan Scott

Lee – John Billings

Ox – Occam

William MacTomas – Peter Howard

Liming – Mrs. Howard

Bu Lai En – Col William Tavington

Shen – Gen. Lord Charles Cornwallis

Shihi – Capt. Wilkins

Po – Extra

Tigress – Extra – Abagale

Monkey – Extra

Mantis – Extra

Viper – Extra

Oogway – Extra

Mr. Ping – Extra

Mei Ling – Extra

Himi – Extra

Crane – Extra

Max – Extra

Xhang - Extra


	2. Chapter 2

I have long feared, that my sins would return to visit me, and the cost is more than I can bear.

It is a warm sunny day, a slave is gathering corn in the fields with the help of Ru and Rong. The Pony express gallops up the road gaining the attention of the two boys.

Rong: Ru! A post rider!

The boys stop what they are doing and run after the postman laughing all the way. On the front porch of the house sits Meili who is helping Jiao with some spelling. She holds up a card, a man is painted on it taking the shape of a letter.

Jiao: An R.

Meili: Very good!

She then moves to the next one as the post rider reaches the house. Tigress who is baking bread in side hears the horse and comes to the front porch. The Post Monkey gets off his horse and steps up onto the porch with the days letters and news and hands them to Tigress.

Tigress: Thank you.

Monkey: Your welcome.

She looks at the letters with Meili as the post monkey gets back on his horse and rides off. Rong and Ru follow close behind giggling as they make their way to the barn where there father is working. Mean while Tai Lung and Brian are making their way back from a hunting trip, which proved successful. Tai smiled as he saw the post rider leaving, looked at his older brother and ran to the house, his hat falling off his head as he made his way. Brian fallowed behind. As Rong and Ru made it close to the barn they began to shout.

Ru: Father!

Rong: Father!

Inside Shifu is measuring and weighing a rocking chair he just made.

Shifu: Nine pounds, eleven ounces. That's perfect. Perfect.

Rong: Father, a postmonkey!

Shifu: Did you finish planting the field?

Rong: more than half.

Shifu smiled.

Shifu: Ah.

He looked at the boys.

Shifu: Those swimming breaks really cut into the day, don't they?

Ru pushed his brothers shoulder.

Ru: Told you.

Back at the house, Tai rushes in though the door and right to the study where the mail is sitting and picks it up. Just in time Brian comes in.

Brian: Tai. Wait for father.

He says as he munches on a freshly made biscut. Tai sighs and sets the mail down, he was so looking forward to reading it. In the barn Shifu has finished measuring and weighing the chair and sets it on the floor, his youngest daughter, Mei Ja who is 3, sits near by as she watches and plays with her doll. She makes eye contact with her father.

Shifu: Hmm.

Is all he says as he begins to slowly sit in the chair, it holds nicely as he begins to rock back and forth slowly, then. CRACK. The chair breaks Shifu falls back onto the floor. Both Rong and Ru begin to laugh, Mei Jai looks over at her father who has fallen to the floor. He gets up fast, upset with the results, picks up the chair and throws it into a pile with the other rocking chairs that didn't make the cut. He glances over at Mei Ja who is shaking her head, he sets the piece down that he has in his had.

Shifu…Sorry.

After cleaning up the mess he had made and taking Mei Ja back to the house he made his way to a giant weeping willow tree surrounded by a white gate and a single gravestone with a star carved into it with the inscription "Loving Wife and mother died, 1773." Shifu cleared some branches that had fallen, kneeled and prayed. After dinner Meili and Mei Ja were ready for bed. Meili was pointing to a star.

Meili: You start from the front two stars of the Big Dipper. And you count up.

She demonstrates with her hand as Mei ja watches.

Meili: You count up five finger lengths. And its right there.

She says as she points to the northstar.

Meili: And she'll always be looking down on us. Protecting us, forever.

She said as she smiled. Meili heard her fathers footsteps enter the room

Meili: Come. Into bed.

She said as she tucked her little sister in. Shifu sits at the side of the bed with a candle and smiles.

Shifu: Good night. Good Mei Ja.

Meili smiled.

Meili: It helps her to know her mothers there.

Shifu only smiled and nodded.

Shifu: Good night.

He made his way down to the sitting room where Brian was reading a book quietly and Tai was playing with some little tin solders by the fire. Shifu looked at them and made his way to the study, he saw the mail and went to pick it up but stopped. The boys watched. Shifu poured himself a glass of Scotch. And turned to the window and sighed. The boys looked disappointed and went back to what they were doing. Shifu glanced at them.

Shifu: So, what was in the mail?

The boys sprang from their seats and ran over, almost knocking eachother down, to the table and picked up the mail. Shifu took a drink of his scotch, sat down in a chair reading a letter, Brian sat next to him reading a news letter. Brian ran his fingers down the page that listed the men who were going off to fight the red coats. He turned to his father very hesitantly.

Brian: Peter Cuppin joined the continentals.

Tai looked up at his brother and shifu just glanced up.

Brian: He's 17, a year younger than I.

Brian sighed disappointed. He wanted to go and fight for the freedom of his country. Shifu folded up his letter.

Shifu: We'll, the assembly has been convened , so I've been called to Charles Tow.

Tai: Where going to Charles Town?!

Tai exclaimed excitedly, Brian smiled and so did Shifu.

Shifu: We are. We leave in the morning.

Authers note: Ok this is only the first chapter and I'm just trying it out for now. Tell me what you think R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

That morning they left, in two horse drawn buggies. Shifu driving the first one andTigress, Tai, meili, Mei Ja, Rong, Ru and Jiao Long in the second horse drawn buggy as Brian rode on horseback following behind them. Soon the city of Charles Town came into view. It was beautiful, the ocean sparkled as the sun shown down, warming the rooftops of the houses, streets, sidewalks and fields. Brian smiled as he saw all of this and galloped to catch up. In town there were people everywhere, going in and out of shops, chatting and greeting one another as they passed by. The marveled at the ships and buildings, amazed at such sights. They soon made it to their Aunt Mayling's house and ran up the steps to greet her.

All Children: Aunt Mayling! Aunt Mayling!

Mayling: Meili, Jiao Long. Look at you!

Meili: We missed you!

Mayling gave a happy sigh as Shifu, Tai, Brian and Tigress who was caring Mei Ja came up the steps. Mayling turned to shifu.

Mayling: Their huge! What have you been feeding them?

Shifu smiled.

Shifu: Well their from good stock, on their mothers side of course.

Mayling smiled and blushed.

Mayling: Thank you.

She then turned to the children.

Mayling: Come inside, wait until you see what I have.

All Children: Presents!?

Mayling nodded and the children excitedly made their way into the house.

Shifu: Uh Move slowly!

He then turned to Brian and Tai, Jokingly said.

Shifu: You two, keep an eye on these heathens will you?

Both boys nodded as Tai ran first into the house. Almost knocking Shifu into Mayling.

BrianL: Uh Tai!

Shifu: Woah! Sorry Uh..

Mayling and shifu giggled it off as it were nothing then turned to Tigress who was holding Mei Ja. Mayling walked over to her.

Mayling: I have this for you Mei ja, it belonged to your mother.

She said giving Mei Ja the doll which she took not saying anything. Mayling patted her little head. Shifu watched and Tigress carried her into the house with the other children. Mayling stood beside Shifu.

Mayling: She's still not talking?

Shifu looked at her and shook his head.

Shifu: No.

She nodded. Shifu then smiled.

Shifu: It does me good to see you.

Mayling smiled as she walked into the house, shifu following behind. As dusk fell a huge crowed of people come out onto the street yelling, cheering and shooting guns. Shifu, Mayling, Meili, Tai, Rong, Ru and Jiao Long stood on the balcony of Maylings house looking over the crowed.

Tai: Look! There's Brian!

They look down as brian is walking towards the house.

All Children: Brian!

Brian looks up at them smiles and waves as "Yankey doodle dandy" plays in the background. He makes his way through the crowed as few men have a straw dummy on a rope on fire shouting.

Mantis: Hang King George!

Crane: Death to King George!

Mantis: Hang em all!

Monkey: Hang the lot of them!

Brian walks by a few people and stands by a stage where a man is speaking.

William: My name is William Howard, I lost most of my hearing and my left leg fighting for the crown in the French and Indian war. And How did King George Reward me? He cuts off my other leg with his taxes.

The crowed cheers. As Brian stands next to a beautiful young woman. He clears his throat.

Brian: , isn't it?

She scoffed.

Lin: You know who I am, Brian Ming. The last time you saw me I was 11 and you put ink in my tea.

Brian: Oh I believe that was one of my younger brothers, perhaps Ru or Rong.

He said trying to convincer her. She just smiled.

Lin: It was you, and it turned my teeth black for a month.

Brian: I uh..

William: …And we must do it now and send a message to King George he will never forget!

The next day they made their way to the court house as a tortoise banged his gavel.

Oogway: Our first order of business!

Mr. Ping: And our last if we vote a levy!

Interrupted a goose. The left side of the room cheered as the Right side booed the gooses coment.

Oogway: Order! Order! Mr. Ping you do not have the floor. Our first order of business will be an address by Col. Chen Li of the Continental Army. Col. Chen Li.

Chen stands up and makes his way to the center of the room.

Chen: You all know why I'm here. I'm not an orator and I will not try to convince you of our cause. I'm a soldier. And we are at war. From Philadelphia we expect a declaration of independence. Eight of the 13 colonies have levied money in support of a continental army. I ask that South Carolina be the ninth.

The goose stood up again.

Mr. Ping: Massachusetts and Virginia may be at war, but South Carolina is not.

The left side cheers again.

Chen: This is not a war for the independence of one or two colonies but for the independence of one nation.

Shihi: And, uh, yes, what nation is that?

William: An American Nation!

Right side: Hear, hear!

Shihi: There is no such nation and to speak of one is treason.

William: We are citizens of an American Nation, and our rights are being threatened by a tyrant 3000 miles away.

Shifu then stood up.

Shifu: Would you tell me, please, Mr. Howard. Why should I trade one tyrant 3000 miles away for 3000 tyrants one mile away?

The left side begins to laugh at his comment. Shifu continues.

Shifu: An elected legislature can trample a mans rights as easily as a king can.

The left side yet again chuckles.

Chen: Captain Ming, I understood you to be a patriot.

Shifu: If you mean by "patriot" am I angry about taxation without representation? Well, yes, I am. Should the American colonies govern themselves independently? I believe they can and they should. But If your asking me am I willing to go to war with England, well then the answer is most definitely no.

Some of the people chatted quietly. A Crane stood up.

Crane: This from the same, Captain Shifu Ming, who' s fury was so famous during the wilderness campaign?

Shifu: I was Intemperate in my youth-

Crane: Intemprance can be a convenient disguise for fear.

Chen: Mr. Middleton, I fought with Captian Ming under Washington in the French and Indian war. And there's not a man in this room, or anywhere for that matter, to whom I am more willing to trust my life.

Some in the crowed: Hear, hear!

Shifu: There are alternatives to war. We take our case before the king. We plead with him.

Chen: Yes, we've tried that.

Shifu: Well then, we try again and again if necessary to avoid a war.

Chen: Shifu, I was at Bunker Hill. The British advanced three times, we killed over 700 of them at point-blank range and still they took the ground. That is the measure of their resolve. Now if your principals dictate freedom then war is the only way. It has come to that.

Crowed: Hear, hear!

Shifu: I have seven children, my wife is dead. Now who's to care for them if I go to war?

Chen: Wars are not fought only by childless men.

Shifu: Granted. But mark my words. This war will be fought not on the frontier, or on some distant battlefield, but amongst us. Among our homes, our children will learn of it with their own eyes. And the innocent will die with the rest of us.

He shook his head.

Shifu: I will not fight, And because I will not fight I will not cast a vote that will send others to fight in my stead.

Chen: And your principles?

Shifu: I'm a parent. I haven't got the luxury of principles.

He then sits down. Brian stands up and walks out as the room fills with chatter.

Man: We must vote to levy!

Man2: How dare you! Join us!

The court was called to order and the voting began.

Authers note: Ok so the costumes in this are the same as in the movie. I also do not own the patriot or any of the kung fu panda characters that aren't oc. I don't own Brian either. Some of the last names from the movie I did keep in this. Also I don't really like to write cross over fanficts that are based on true stories. However the patriot is very loosely based, Bejamen Martan was not a real person but General Lord Charles Cornwallis was and so was King George. And Obviously so was the revolutionary war. While I was watching this movie I thought to my self, "If only those people could see what our leaders are doing today, they are acting just like king George did during the American revalution." To my readers, no matter what happens in this country remember that no one can take your freedom or your faith away from you. R&R!


End file.
